Issei Kuga/Image Gallery
Official Art= Issei profile 2017.png|2016/17 setting profile Quell.jpg|QUELL 2016/17 setting Issei sns icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon QUELL smart phone wallpaper.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Solids quell winter party.jpg|SolidSxQUELL Soli Que Festival DVD cover Issei stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile SQP cover.jpg|S.Q.P -SQ PARTY 2017 SUMMER- DVD cover Quell 2018 visual.png|QUELL 2018/19 setting Issei 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Anata no hana badge 1.jpg|Anata no Hana can badge (normal ver.) Anata no hana badge 2.jpg|Anata no Hana can badge (chibi ver.) Quell guild.jpeg|QUELL 2018 AGF setting profile Machine quell 2.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Quell 2019 visual.jpg|QUELL 2019 setting Quell 2019 2.jpg|2019 setting profile Issei 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura issei.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Quell pieno 2.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Quell pieno all.jpeg|QUELL 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Two of a kind cropped.png|-Two of a kind.- Solids drama 2 cover.jpg|-Two of a kind.- (with side-jacket) QUELL BELIEVER.jpg|BELIEVER -Inori- Wing cropped.png|Omote QUELL QUELL Wing.jpg|Omote QUELL (with side-jacket) QUELL Vol 2.jpg|I saw a rainbow SQ Vol 3.jpg|Vol.3 RIKKA X ISSEI QUELL NEMOPHILA.jpg|Ura QUELL Because you are cropped.png|Because you are Because You Are.jpg|Because you are (with side-jacket) Fuyu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Fuyu Zenkoku-ban Anata no hana cropped.png|Anata no Hana Anata no hana cover.jpg|Anata no Hana (with side-jacket) Past present future cover cropped.png|past, present, future~ Quell rs 2 cover cropped.png|vol.2 Issei & Ichiru Quell rs 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 QUELL Matchless people crop.png|Matchless People Quell rs vol 4 cover cropped.png|vol.4 Shu & Issei Quell rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 QUELL Quell club cover cropped.png|CLUB♣ Beginning of the world cover crop.png|BEGINNING OF THE WORLD Sqs ep 3 visual clean.jpg|Ai no Uta New step cover crop.png|A new step |-| Anime= Issei anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Issei anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster Tsukipro visual otome style.png|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION website illustration ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni QUELL Teaser art.jpg|QUELL promo poster Issei Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS icon QUELL sports day.jpg|QUELL representing team white at the sports day Preview 1.jpg|Issei at rehearsal Preview 2.jpg|Shu talking with Issei End card 7.jpg|Episode 7 end card 11 Preview 3.jpg|The twins ready to help Shu & Shiki Penguins.jpg|Issei as a penguin in Tsubasa's imagination Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card Vol 4 quell cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 4 cover (QUELL ver.) Vol 7 sq cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 7 cover (SQ ver.) |-| Manga= Manga countdown issei.jpg|Issei countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Chisana manga cover.jpeg|Chisana Sekai cover page Chisana pv 1.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 2.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 3.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 4.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 6.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Above the best manga cover.jpeg|Above the best cover page Above the best pv 1.jpeg|Above the best preview page Above the best pv 2.jpeg|Above the best preview page Arigatou manga cover.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page Arigatou manga cover clean.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page (textless ver.) Arigatou pv 2.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Arigatou pv 3.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Proani manga vol 1 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover Proani manga vol 1 cover limited.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover (limited edition ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Sqs ep 1 poster.jpg|Episode 1 Hajimari no Toki -Thanks for the chance to see you- poster Ep 1 issei.png|Episode 1 profile Sqs ep 1 ver red cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.RED DVD cover Sqs ep 1 ver blue cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.BLUE DVD cover Bunkasai cover.jpg|Tsukino Okiso Yakou Gaiden Natsumusai poster 2018 bunkasai dvd cover.jpeg|Tsukino Okiso Yakou Gaiden Natsumusai DVD cover SQS ep 2 poster 2.png|Episode 2 Seibou no Kanata -Tsukino Hyakkiyakou Kitan- poster Sqs ep 2 dvd cover.jpeg|Episode 2 alternative poster Ep 2 issei.png|Episode 2 profile Sqs 2 poster.png|Episode 2 limited edition DVD cover Sqs ep 2 ver blue cover.jpg|Episode 2 ver.BLUE DVD cover Lunali dvd cover.jpeg|LUNATIC LIVE 2018 DVD cover Lunali issei profile.png|LUNATIC LIVE profile B&F poster crop.png|BLAZING & FREEZING poster B&F QUELL.jpg|BLAZING & FREEZING QUELL visual Empire issei profile.jpg|TSUKINO EMPIRE -Unleash your mind.- profile Ep 3 romeo full poster.jpg|Episode 3 ROMEO - in the darkness - poster Ep 3 issei profile.png|Episode 3 profile Sqs ep 4 visual.png|Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- poster Sqs ep 4 issei.png|Episode 4 profile Sqs ep 5 visual.jpeg|Episode 5 Takamura Shiki Shoushitsu Jiken poster Sqs 5 issei.png|Episode 5 profile |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Issei on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen QUELL TsukiPara.png|QUELL TSUKIPARA profile Tutorial 11.PNG|Issei on the QUELL banner in the tutorial Issei and Ichiru .jpeg|QUELL drama CG Bya issei.png|Because you are card (unidolized ver.) Bya issei idolized.png|Because you are card (idolized ver.) Halloween issei.png|Halloween Night card Agf issei.png|Formal Coordi card Onsen issei.png|Yukemuri Onsen card Vday eichi.png|Chocolate Magic card (Eichi card) Nyan issei.png|Nyanderful Smile card (unidolized ver.) Nyan issei idolized.png|Nyanderful Smile card (idolized ver.) Chibi ichi.jpg|TSUKIPARA Youchien card (Ichiru card, unidolized ver.) 1st anni issei.jpg|1st Anniversary☆ card Quell kacho banner.PNG|Issei on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU QUELL hen gasha Issei kacho idolized.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) Carnival issei.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card Fantasia issei.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (unidolized ver.) Fantasia issei idolized.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (idolized ver.) Sept gasha banner.PNG|Issei on the banner of the SEPTEMBER HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday issei 4.png|Birthday2018 card (unidolized ver.) Bday issei awakened.png|Birthday2018 card (idolized ver.) Bday issei.png|BIRTHDAY2018 card SQ puri gasha banner.png|Issei on the banner of the Smile!SoliQue★Puri gasha Puri eichi idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Eichi card, idolized ver.) Puri ichi.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Ichiru card, unidolized ver.) Puri ichi idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Ichiru card, idolized ver.) Puri issei.jpg|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card Origin issei.png|ORIGIN card (unidolized ver.) Origin issei awakened.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Hyakkiyakou issei.png|Tsukino Hyakkiyakou card (unidolized ver.) Hyakkiyakou issei idolized.png|Tsukino Hyakkiyakou card (idolized ver.) New year issei.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card Yuenchi issei.png|Yuenchi Date card (unidolized ver.) Yuenchi issei idolized.png|Yuenchi Date card (idolized ver.) Sqs side tsukipara event.png|Issei on the banner of the S.Q.S ROMEO - in the darkness - Side.TSUKIPARA。 Ishou Seisaku Butaiura event Romeoness issei.png|Romeoness card (unidolized ver.) Romeoness issei idolized.png|Romeoness card (idolized ver.) 2nd anni issei.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni issei idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) Starry issei.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry issei idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Aquarium issei.png|Aquarium card (unidolized ver.) Aquarium issei idolized.png|Aquarium card (idolized ver.) Birthday2019 issei.png|Birthday2019 card (unidolized ver.) Birthday2019 issei idolized.png|Birthday2019 card (idolized ver.) Empire2 issei.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE2 card (unidolized ver.) Empire2 issei idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE2 card (idolized ver.) Empire2 issei 4sr.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE2 card (4SR idolized ver.) Anihallo issei.png|Animal Halloween card Fairy issei.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy issei idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Category:Issei Kuga Category:Image Gallery